callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
"Tank" Dempsey
Corporal '''Tank Dempsey' is an American Marine who fought in the United States Marine Corps, and is a playable character in Zombies. His player indicator color is white (shared with John F. Kennedy and Sarah Michelle Gellar), but is randomized in Moon. Biography "Tank Dempsey: American hero. Hand him a loaded weapon, a good woman, and something to shoot at and he is happy. Enrage him and he will rip your guts out and use them as a bandolier. Dempsey was selected for this mission after he showed his true grit at the battle for Peleliu. Remarkable though it may seem, his unit was captured during the early raids before the main invasion, and he spent 2 weeks in a rat infested bamboo cage submerged in malarial water. Well that did not stop The Tank. After he gnawed his way through the cage, he then gnawed his way through his captors armed only with a Bobby pin and his Medal of Honor which he keeps secreted in various body cavities. '' ''Now you know there is no before the war for Dempsey, and there is no after. There is only the legend of Tank Dempsey, and how he will win the war for the rest of us." :— Tank's biography added with Map Pack 2 in Call of Duty: World at War. Appearances *Nacht der Untoten *Verrückt *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *"Five" (Portrait and phone only) *Ascension *Call of the Dead (Heard only) *Shangri-La *Moon *Green Run (Mentioned by Richtofen) Quotes Gallery File:TankWaWDerRiese.png|Dempsey as seen in Der Riese. Tank.png|Dempsey as seen in "Kino der Toten". Portrait American.jpg|Dempsey's Full Portrait. Found in "Five" and "Kino der Toten". Shangrilacrew2.png|Dempsey and the rest of the crew in Shangri-La. Dempseyspacesuitminigun.jpg|Dempsey's appearance in Moon while using a Death Machine. Dempsey Gamerpic.png|Gamer Picture that is received after completing the Eclipse Easter Egg (Xbox 360 only). Dempsey black ops zombies ipod.jpg|Demspey shown in the training level for Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Dempsey Matryoshka doll.png|Dempsey's Matryoshka Doll. Dempsey model.jpg|Dempsey's character model, as seen in Samantha's room in Kino der Toten Trivia *Dempsey is voiced by Steve Blum, who also played the voice of Captain Foley from Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive.http://briantuey.blogspot.com/2009/08/tank-dempsy-vs-spike-spiegal-vs-mugen.html *Dempsey and Polonsky from Call of Duty: World at War share the same player model. *Dempsey uses the same first-person character model in Call of Duty: Black Ops as Mason in the mission "Payback". *Dempsey hates Edward Richtofen, who in turn hates him as well. *Dempsey seems to disrespect Nikolai Belinski, however he does not seem to actually hate him. **In the Original Characters Trapped Easter Egg, Dempsey and Nikolai appear to be drunk together, demonstrating how Dempsey does not actually hate him. *Dempsey treats Takeo Masaki with much respect, but Takeo does not seem to return the same feeling. *Dempsey's favorite weapon seems to be the BAR. He also seems to like the M16 in Call of Duty; Black Ops, ''and also appears to like German heavy weaponry, such as the MG42 and HK21. *Dempsey often calls the Wunderwaffe DG-2 the “Wonder Waffle", which has sparked a trend among the community, who often do the same. *Rarely, while using the Pack-a-Punch machine, Dempsey will sing the jingle for Juggernog. *Dempsey was featured in Treyarch's Shi No Numa example map, nazi_zombie_kyassuru. *By the time of Kino der Toten, Dempsey has grown a small beard, and by the time of Ascension he is covered in dirt and blood. This blood is gone in Shangri-La and Moon. *Dempsey will occasionally make quotes that do what is known as "breaking the fourth wall." like; "Hey, Treyarch, can we have a new objective please?" sometimes at the start of Ascension. He will also talk to the player directly sometimes if one tries to do something without the right amount of points. *In a file on the computer terminal, it says that part of Dr. Maxis' super-soldier experiments were Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo. *When Pack-a-Punching a weapon on Ascension, he may say, "Richtofen... I don't like him. I think I saw him before Shi No Numa but... I can't quite remember. In fact, I can't remember much at all before then." referring to Richtofen having his memory wiped. *Along with Takeo Masaki, Nikolai Belinski and Edward Richtofen, he is found in Call of the Dead involved in the Original Characters Trapped Easter Egg. *In ''Call of Duty: World at War, the player who is Dempsey will always be the host of the game, while in Call of Duty: Black Ops, it is randomized. Additionally, if the player is playing on Shi No Numa or Der Riese solo in Call of Duty: World at War, they will always be Dempsey. *Dempsey's favorite Perk-a-Cola is Juggernog and his least favorite is Quick Revive. *Dempsey has a 5-year-old daughter. *Dempsey was briefly mentioned by Richtofen on Green Run, along with Takeo and Nikolai. *Some of Misty's quotes on Die Rise are similar to Dempsey's quotes. *He references the M16 directly through quotes. This would be impossible due to the fact he would not know about the M16 as it was invented during the 15 year time skip. *Dempsey's voice can be heard on "Five" upon acquiring the nuclear bomb power-up, despite not actually being present. *Dempsey has a strong dislike for fish as he is disgusted each time after drinking a Quick Revive soda which tastes like fish. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombie Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Nazi Zombies Characters